Little Kicks
by evilRevan
Summary: "I don't feel anything." Leon's ears twitched in annoyance. It seemed yet again their baby refused to cooperate with his or her soon to be parents. LeonxFrey one-shot


Frey sat on the bed; the plush covers rumpled and pushed off to the side as Leon kept a fluffy ear pressed against her swelling stomach. She almost giggled when she looked down at his serious, focused expression etched upon his face. It was strange to see but… endearing considering the circumstances.

"I don't feel anything." Leon's ears twitched in annoyance. It seemed yet again their baby refused to cooperate with his or her soon to be parents.

Frey dressed in her blue pajamas offered him a warm smile and a soft pat on the head.

"Nancy said it varies with the baby." She reminded him softly, remembering Nancy's exact words when she asked her, 'how often do babies kick?'

Frey remembered the first time it happen to her. I was during her regular check up at the Clinic with Nancy, something to check to see how the baby was developing and if there were any complications she'd been having. At the very beginning of the check up, Nancy placed a cold metal object against her stomach, the name of said object alluding her this very moment, and -_felt_ something inside her move just underneath the cold, metal object. At the time she shot straight up, puzzled and lost as to what was going on. With a smile, Nancy pointed out the baby was just kicking. Nancy ended up gushing over the fact the baby was becoming strong enough to kick hard enough for her to notice it. And Frey would never forget the goofy grin on Leon's face after he regained his composure. Nor could she forget his tail wagging behind him like an excited puppy dog at the news.

In the background a pale blue tail gently rose up in the air, only to fall back down onto their double bed.

"Next season right?" He questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. Sometime near the end fall." She replied, taking the chance to run her fingers through his hair while he was temporarily distracted. A bright blue eye glanced up at her, silently warning her not to mess with his ears now, even if the idea was oddly tempting. Two big green eyes playfully tried to act innocent; only to fail miserably. Quickly Leon rose from his spot in her lap, choosing to sit up instead of lying down on his stomach only moments ago.

The former guardian stared at his pregnant wife for a little bit, silence surrounding them like an invisible blanket as the clock ticked softly in the background.

He smiled and leaned in towards Frey, planting a kiss on her forehead while resting a hand on her stomach. "Don't teach them to mess with my ears, please?" Frey laughed loudly at his request.

"I don't know…" She began with a devious grin, "I think it would be cute if he or she pulled on your ears." She teased, enjoying the way his cheeks turn a very subtle shade of red.

Leon's ears flattened against his head in displeasure and when he tried to turn things around, he felt something kick under his hand. Displeasure faded away to shock, his eyes now on Frey's stomach. Frey was practically beaming now. This was the first time he actually felt the baby kick.

Leon remained absolutely speechless for several minutes, taking everything in bit by bit. "The… baby kicked." His eyes were wide with shock as he struggled to keep his composure.

Another kick came from underneath his hand, this time stronger and harder than the first one. The guardian still couldn't form coherent words as Frey laughed at his bright red face.

"See? I told you the baby would kick for you!" With wide eyes he looked up at her, then her stomach, then back up to her. In seconds he was smiling ear to ear, just like he had been when Nancy and Jones told them they were going to be parents.

There was no time for Frey to react when Leon wrapped his arms around her, and gently pulled her into his lap. His joyful laughter reassured her he'd be a fine father, despite what everyone else said. Since they had gotten married he smiled every day. And now? He was anxious to see his soon to be son or daughter.

"Leon! Stop it!" Frey laughed, feeling him nuzzling the side of her neck all followed by a strange thumping noise. Leon was so happy he couldn't stop his tail from hitting the bed repeatedly.

The jackal ignored Frey's pleas and continued to nuzzle her neck with renewed fervor. "Consider it punishment for trying to play with my ears." He didn't even try to contain the joy saturating his voice nor his spontaneous laughter. Being infected by the sound of his laughter, laughed with him as he continued to prove he would forever love their child whenever they got to hold him or her in their arms.


End file.
